24fandomcom-20200223-history
Talk:On-screen kills by Jack Bauer
Abrams? I didn't know how to spell Ibrim, but I'm almost positive it isn't Abrams. Does anyone have a source for this name? --StBacchus 15:06, 16 May 2006 (UTC) General editing problems and discussion :What am I doing wrong for day 4? the table doesn't take up the whole screen. -CWY2190 12:30, 27 April 2006 (UTC) ::I had that same problem. Surely there's some smart way to fix it, but they way I did it was writing more text in the description box. As long as the text in the description box of at least one of the cells takes up more than one line, the table will look right. -StBacchus 18:50, 27 April 2006 (UTC) :::Aha, I fixed it. SMRT! The table wasn't set to width 100%. Anyway, it should work fine no matter how much text there is now. -StBacchus 19:03, 27 April 2006 (UTC) This page is looking good... the funniest one so far is Ted Cofell: "Cause of death - punch to the heart." Ah, only Jack. And I've lent out my Season 2 DVD, so I can't do this myself, but can someone add the guy who dies in Season 2 after Jack shoots him with a flare gun? His plane crashes and he and Nina wait for CTU's search and rescue team, but the other group gets there first to kill them... know what I mean? Anyway, if anyone is bored and wants to put that one up, that would make my day! --Kapoli 23:34, 27 April 2006 (UTC) :I agree, it looks good. I'm definetely not done with the Season 2 or Season 3 sections, but I have been really busy trying to set up my new wikia, so I will do that within the next week. I have all the pictures I need, I just need more time in the day. - Xtreme680 00:02, 28 April 2006 (UTC) ::So then, is there anything else you need? I figured I'd just throw 'em in when I came across 'em, but if you've already got a bunch lined up, there's no point in repeating your work. -StBacchus 09:51, 28 April 2006 (UTC) Can anyone put in the Season 5 kills? He killed Haas, I think he took out a couple at the natural gas plant. He took out at least 4 when Evelyn Martin meet with Henderson. There are also others I can't think of. -CWY2190 15:24, 28 April 2006 (UTC) :Okay, got Haas and the four Beresch minions Jack killed. Of course there's a boatload more this season. Also, I have no idea if that's really how you spell Ibrim. -StBacchus 16:48, 28 April 2006 (UTC) ::I've just been working on Season 2 and Season 3, so you guys can continue working on 4 and 5 if you wish, you're doing an excellent job. - Xtreme680 22:22, 28 April 2006 (UTC) Other stuff I'm going to keep working on this, but I am going to need people's help in editing and discussion. For right now, what constitues a kill is that Jack does the killing. Paul Raines is not a kill, but Ryan Chappelle is. While Jack's actions may have killed Paul, he didn't mean to kill him, and he was not the person who shot him. However, Jack pulled the trigger on Ryan. If you disagree with a kill, mention it here. I will also be putting the context of the kill and pictures up over the next few days. - Xtreme680 Wiki 24 Talk This may be the ultimate piece of fanboyness, but I was thinking we could have a page, similar to the episode guide lists, where we list the kills Jack Bauer has had over the course of the seasons. It could be divided into sections by season, but I'd prefer it to be one full page. It could be Picture|Name|Episode|Method, which would be a great way to also link to the weapons we have articles for. There are several sites available where we can access the information, so the main work would be going through the episodes for the picture and the editing process. I'm posting this here because 1. I want to know if the administrators think it's a good idea. 2. I'm going to need some help 3. This is going to need discussion. We need to decide what constitutes a kill(Some people are going to die anyway, like Raymond O'Hara in Season 2, plus people like Ryan Chapelle, Habib Marwan, and Paul Raines might be tricky, whether Jack killed them or injured them (he doesn't exactly check their pulse every time), whether Jack killed someone or someone else did (we don't see the trajectory of every bullet). Also, we need to decide what information is relevant. Get back to me, I've done so much tweaking and so much adding of characters no one remembers, that you are probably sick of seeing my name on the recent changes list, but I'm just trying to improve the site. - Xtreme680 : I love your idea. In fact, how about a complete encyclopedia of death? There are two people I know of that are keeping track of Jack's specifically: http://forums.televisionwithoutpity.com/index.php?s=&showtopic=1933386&view=findpost&p=4541045 and http://bauercount.com/index.php?s=1. That first link goes to a forum thread that also contains a complete body count for season 5. Cinemorgue has also got quite a few. Wiki 24 has the best total list, but it could be better. I think it would be very useful to have a complete list of deadies (and not just because it will help me write fanfiction, LOL). : I would like to see one page for each season, with a table like you suggested, with each row alternating colors (say, between black and gray) to make it easier to read. I like your headings, and I like your idea of integrating the weapons pages. So maybe instead of Method, it could read Weapon - or keep Method and have that column list whether it was a murder or suicide. Since these are all going to be small columns, there could also be a Description column for those deaths that require a little 'splaining. What do you think, sirs? Xtreme680, is all this too far from your original line of thought? -StBacchus 14 April 2006 I was inspired by http://bauercount.com/index.php?s=1, because that page looks similar to our episode pages, but we would be able to do it better. I had no plans to make encyclopedia of death, but now that you mention it, couldn't we have both the encyclopedia of death and the Bauer kill count? On the Bauer kill count page, we could have Method, which i think is important because sometimes Jack blows up cars or snaps peoples necks. On the encyclopedia of death, we can have Cause and Killer. On cause, we can put things like suicide, shotgun blast, broken neck, and on killer we can put who killed them. The Bauer Kill Count page can have Picture|Name|Episode|Method and the encyclopedia will be'Picture|Name|Episode|Cause|Killer'. As for the descriptions, that's why this setup works so well. We can describe the death in the area between pictures, just like in the episode guides. - Xtreme680 :: Yeah, this IS totally fanboyish. While I don't think it's an inappropriate project, I personally don't see much point to it. We've already got categories such as "Deceased characters" for stuff like that, and besides it seems to me there's way too much ambiguity to much of it, as you pointed out. But feel free to give it a shot if you want. If it doesn't work, it doesn't work. --Proudhug 17:32, 14 April 2006 (UTC) I don't think those are problems that we can't fix. For one, we won't call the article "Jack Bauer kill count". We'd call it, Deaths caused by Jack Bauer, or Confirmed Kills by Jack Bauer, or something to that nature. This makes it sound more official. We do have deceased character categories, but this is something to improve the quality of the articles beyond the simple category pages. As for the ambiguity, well, thats why we have discussion pages. Besides, if there is one thing that will attract new users and be a cool front page article, it will be this. - Xtreme680